Staff
These are the staff members of the Colorfolk Wiki and the 3WSR Forums. TGC Coming soon! Toz76 One of the "Founding Fathers" of 3WSR, Toz has been around since the beginning. Along with Frank, Toz played the original 3WSR on the old TTTE Wikia Forum, and brought it to the new TTTE Wikia forum. Though he created much of the Colorfolk history in the early days, Toz now specializes in the relatively new Vile Evil Confederacy. Ve created most of the characters and history, and tends to have the final say for these characters. In the game, Toz is a 7-Dimensional being who controls a mystical energy source called the Toze. Ve probably isn't like this in real life. When not creating rambling posts in the Game, Toz can be found listening to music and cracking jokes, or trying and failing to decide on a set of pronouns. (Male or Ve/Ver/Vim right now) Diesel 11 Diesel 11 was the last of the original four staff members to start playing The Game, as he joined the TTTE Wikia Forums in March of 2015. He began playing by kicking off the Diesel 10's Reign arc, during which he made sure that Diesel 10 stayed in power!! After it concluded, he would bring some non-TTTE characters into The Game, such as Darkwing Duck and Sherlock Holmes... and later on, himself! After the new forum was opened, D11 was the user that created many of the boards, started off the 3WSR Railway Series, and a lot more. When he's not posting on the 3WSR Forums (or on any of the many other sites he's on), you can find him in the background, messing with the more technical aspects of the site. While everyone has freedom to contribute to the story, Diesel 11 is the admin for Numbered Diesels related stuff, and he is the one who has final say on what is and isn't canon to his characters, The Numbered Diesels. Frankthetriviaman Frankthetriviaman is one of the "founding fathers" of the Three Word Story Revolution. When the game first started on the original TTTE wikia forum, there were several players of the game, but as time went on it became clear who the two biggest players of the game were: Frankthetriviaman, and Toz76. Frank and Toz, respectively, were for the most prolific players of the game when it started, and for about one month, there was a time where they were the only ones playing it. Frank enjoys writing, and with Toz helped the game stand out on the forum. Eventually, other names, such as TGC and Diesel 11, joined in on the fun, and the rest was history. Frank, along with Toz, created the standout original characters of the 3WSR Universe, the Colormen. When not playing the game or doing "real world stuff" Frank enjoys writing, and is currently working on several projects, both independent of and related to 3WSR. Notably, his story "Thomas and the Tugs", a crossover featuring Thomas the Tank Engine, and its sister series, TUGS. Frank is one of the admins for the Colorfolk, and spends much time developing their history and canon. Most of his time however, is spent with the Colormen, as he does not have a good grasp of the Colorwomen at this point. The Other Colorfolk Admin is Toz. Tugboatfan4 Coming soon! Please respect the staff and their decisions! Category:Writers